Frea Marie Volturi's Love story
by EagleFlight10
Summary: Frea is a 15 year old girl, who is very special. She is considered a freak in her town because of what her natural hair color is. She moves to Volterra, Italy, and finds love with Alec Volturi. AlecxOC (First story so I will suck at it probably, helpful if you want to R&R, and send me tips!)


Hello, My name is Frea Marie. I never knew my last name since I was left alone, and grew up alone. I'm 15 now, and I am going to go to Volterra, Italy, to see the amazing castle there. People say if it looks awesome on the outside It's bound to be awesome inside. I am considered weird though, since I can have random outbursts and my energy moves things without me touching them. So no one tries to make me mad. I'm 5"3, with blue eyes and black hair, I'm a perfect tan, which matches with my hair and eyes. They say I'm weird because I'm the only one born with natural black hair. Oh well!

~~~~At Volterra, Italy~~~~

My eyes scan the scene around me, which is quite beautiful. I decided to wear a white tank, with a black crop top, some simple black and white plaid skirt, and my Vans black hi-tops. I took out my Ipod and put earphones in, and listened to some songs. I took them out when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked at a pale, but beautiful girl with curly brownish-blondish haired girl. i smiled and nodded when she asked If I wanted to see the castle. I went with a few other tourists, who were whispering. I looked around the Throne Room and looked at someone who looked, like a few centuries old. He said "Welcome to Volterra!" Then the other people in the room pounced on a tourist. I felt the energy build up in my hand and used that to get the person running at me away. Everyone looked at me since I was the last one. I breathed heavily, that taking much of my energy. The blond-haired girl snarled at me. The person on the throne raised a hand and she went silent. I stood still, while they kept looking at me. I glared at them back. The guy on the throne beckoned me and I went up to him, and he said "My name is Aro, what is your name, young one?" I answered in a rather confused tone in my Scottish-Irish accent "Frea Marie". Aro nodded and said "Alec, take her to her room please." The boy named Alec nodded and did that. I looked at him. He was a little bit taller then me, he looked frozen at the same age I was, and has a dark brown hair and ruby red eyes. I went inside the room and sat on the bed and he sat near the windowsill, looking outside. I asked "Why did he seem so interested when I did that?" Alec sighed and said in a velvety voice "He'll explain later" i nodded and took out my IPod I had and put in the earphones, and turned it low, and listened to a calm song until I fell asleep. I was awoken to someone saying "Wake up." She opened her eyes and rolled her eyes. She got up and smiled at the blond haired girl who seemed annoyed. I followed her out to the Throne Room and he took my hand, going through my memories. He smiled like a child who got everything he wanted for Christmas. I was to be turned soon, for which I didn't understand but nodded, slowly. I went back to my room and groaned at Alec "I don't need a babysitter." and he laughed at this "Oh really?" I scowled, and Jane came in, laughing. She looked at her brother and quickly left the room. Jane smiled "Lucky, you got me to help you pick out clothes!" I raised a eyebrow "Why?" She laughed "Heidi picks out ALL PINK clothes" I laughed and nodded. Jane pulled me out to go to a store, and we soon came back. I organized everything, then saw what everyone wore. I thought I could wear that one day. I changed into a black tee-shirt that said "Pink" and I then changed into jeans, and put on my black hi-top Vans. I walked out, carrying a sweatshirt for no reason. I skipped down the hallway, only to be stopped by Demetri and Felix. I stopped at the sight before me. They were arguing like 2 year olds. I laughed and they stopped. "I guess you two are both 2 year old's now?" and Felix glared, but Demetri laughed. I frowned "Come on Feli! Cheer up" He looked at me "Did you call me Feli?" I laughed "Yep." and kept skipping down the hallway. I then went to the where the wives were, and they smiled. "Hi!" i said. Sulpicia said to Aro, quiet enough so I couldn't hear "Are we going to adopt her or not?" Aro nodded and I squealed in excitment. I hugged both of them and then asked "I heard about the Cullens, and I want to meet them." Sulpicia laughed and nodded. I smiled, and Aro sighed, rolling his eyes. I went to Forks, and went to the Cullens. They looked at me and asked "Are you lost..?" I rolled my eyes. "Nope. I'm here to visit. My dad sent me." They narrowed their eyes and I smiled "Aro, does that ring a bell?" They gasped. "Well adoptive daughter of his." I skipped in and sat down, to see everyone looking at me and then someone asked "Why are you a _Volturi? _I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. I just pushed a vampire that tried sucking my blood, without touching them." They looked shocked. I smiled and then someone growled, wolf-like. I got up and looked at the person who growled "Why is he growling?" I asked, wondering. They narrowed their eyes at the boy and he stopped. I sighed "I guess no one wants to become my friend, so I'll just leave" I said, still smiling. A small girl who looked like a Pixy jumped up "I will!" I looked at her and laughed "Ok" Then I looked at the rest. I got a call from Aro, who need me back at the castle and I said goodbye, and went back.

~~~ Castle ~~~

Alec, Felix, and Demetri waited for me. I went inside, and the 3 people on the thrones, looked rather angry. I skipped in spreading a happy mood. They looked at me, then at the three guards. I was quickly taken to my room and I frowned "You people can sometimes be so weird". Alec looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Can you people not talk anymore?" Felix laughed "I don't know about them, but I can." I smiled and Alec chuckled, then Demetri nodded "i can talk" he said. I looked at Demetri "Ok then Dem, what color is my hair?" Dem answered "Black.." I giggled. I got up and shoo'd them out. They stood at the door though. I went into my closet and changed into nice comfy sweats and a loose t-shirt. I opened the door and looked at them. I then went to my bed and flopped on it, and fell asleep. Demetri and Felix laughed and I had a nightmare, and they pushed Alec over to me, and I grabbed his hood, him to shocked to do anything, and I hugged him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and Alec glared the other two. They saw I calmed dwn though and as Alec tried getting up, I pulled him back down. He groaned and Dem laughed. I woke up, though, and yawned.

~~~ Alec POV ~~~

I groaned and glared at them. Frea kept me in a ninja hold, and didn't let me get up. She yawned, and I closed my eyes, when I felt her hot breath meet my cold skin. She wasn't ready to let me go yet either. She buried her face and Aro came in, to see this. I kept glaring at the other two guards and tried to get up, but couldn't. Aro laughed. I rolled my eyes and Frea then got up, raising a eyebrow to the three laughing people. I quickly used this to stand by Aro. Frea shrugged her shoulders and got up.

~~~ Frea POV ~~~

I got them out of my room, changed and left my room. I felt the three guards following me and I rolled my eyes. I heard a growl from behind me as I saw the Cullen family. I saw the three guards growl. I silenced them and walked to them. I stood by my father, seeing a ADORABLE little girl. She looked at me and I smiled. Aro looked at them and smiled. The little girl went up to me and I leaned down at her, and Bella took her child. I sighed. I then realized today would be my changing date. Aro made Jane, Alec and Felix take me somewhere and I sat down. I hummed a little. I was changed. I felt nothing at all and I woke some days later. I looked at myself, and I still had my blue eyes, they just had a bit of red in them. I had a few powers. I could use energy and blast anyone back. I also had the power of vampire fertility which my mom would like, and I could make anyone listen to me, by smiling and thinking what I want them to do. Aro was pleased.


End file.
